He Who Has Fallen
by Rayven Jays Crow
Summary: Takes place in the future. North Korea has been isolated for so long. What has almost happened to Japan is now happening to this country. This story should not be taken as a disliking towards North Korea nor anybody there. More as an idea from the result of the country's isolation. [Posted - Quotev . com & Fanfiction . net] {It kind of bugs me I can't choose N.Korea as a character}
1. Chapter 1

_Italicized/Slanted words = A country speaking in their own language._  
 **Bold words = A country speaking in the language of another country they're speaking to. (i.e. If, let's say, China and Japan were speaking and they both chose to speak in Mandarin, Japan's words would be bolded and China's words would be italicized/slanted.)**  
None of the above = You can assume they are speaking in English.

Hopefully this will help you. I choose to do it this way because I don't know every language. I wanted to show them speaking in their own language. This way was, of course, the easiest route.

* * *

North Korea sighed angrily. The communist country was racking his brain for an idea on how to solve the crisis. He was surprised upon the survival of his country for so long. Japan lasted awhile but soon had to come out of isolation and let others help. North Korea remembered how bad Japan's health was getting in that time. His brother, South Korea, had warned the Japanese country that if he didn't seek help, he'd no longer be a country. Japan said he'll be fine but his health kept deteriorating, very slowly becoming worse by each day. Japan then, out of options, stopped the imprisonment, breaking out of isolation. If he hadn't, Japan, just like other countries, would no longer be. North Korea is in the same predicament. Though he hadn't fully cut his country off from the world. That factor could be a reason for his survival of this long.

North Korea leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. " _What am I to do_?" The country sighed again. He then grasped his chest where his heart is. He knew what this meant. It became something he experienced more often now. This feeling represents the death of a citizen. The more painful it is, the larger amount of fallen citizens. " _Shit_." Not only did his heart experience pain, but he also experienced a cold. The economy was getting worse.

 _Knock knock_

" _Who is it_?" He called out. " _Let me in Hyung-Sooa_." He knew the voice to well. " _Come in in before I change my mind, Yong-Sooa_." South Korea opened the door and came inside, sitting down on one of the sofas. " _How are you feeling, brother_?"

" _I'm fine_. _I just need to be left alone_."

" _You look awfully pale_. _How am I supposed to just leave you alone_?"

" _Is that all you came for_? _Just to check on my health_?" South Korea sighed. " _No, I didn't_. _There's a meeting and your presence is wanted_." North Korea raised an eyebrow in confusion. " _Who wants me there_?"

" _America, along with the Allies and Axis, wants to speak with you_." The communist country sighed. " _When is the meeting_?"

" _Later today_." North Korea nodded then sat in silence. " _Will you be there, Yong-Sooa_?" The mentioned nodded. " _Then we should begin to head over there_."

~At The Meeting~

North Korea sat to the right of his brother and to the left of Russia. "So you wanted to see me. What about?" America sighed. "Well we've all noticed the state of your health. Which what we've learned about what you've done it may not be a bad thing. You have, not only to other countries, hurt your own people. How-"

"Correction. The Kim family has done that. Also do you really think I like the feeling of my citizens dying?" North had stood up from his chair, angrily, before finishing his sentence. "Who the hell are you to say whether or not I accept what's being done? I can control things, but the citizens are not one of them! If you really want to take care of it, talk to the successor, Kim Joon-Hee, your damn self!" North then stormed out of the room. Once he was alone, tears began to fall. During that meeting he felt the pain of citizens dying. He he tried to keep it in but he no longer could.

Everyone in the conference room sat wide eyed. They hadn't expected an outburst like that.

~In North Korea~

North stood in front the mirror, dressed in only a towel. His long wet hair laying randomly on his body. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out several profanities in Korean. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his dresser, letting the towel fall. He searched through his closet and picked out a dark grey suit to wear. North Korea brushed out his hair then put it into a long dark brown braid. He looked at himself in the full-body mirror. His pale face and lips, sunken in face, and tired expression. The man looked away, disgusted by the weakness of his.

North Korea sat down and looked at a piece of news paper. The front page sported the arrival of Kim Joon-Hee's daughter. " _Congratulations_." He put down the news paper and got up to get a drink of water. As he was taking a sip, he could see a park. Kids were running and being cheerful. He smiled and at the same time the sun came out, shinning every so brightly. The country could feel the heat of the sun hit his skin. His smile stayed plastered on his face even though it may have hurt. Even though there was pain going on, he couldn't help but smile as he saw happiness. He thought to himself. He though it's sad that one day this country, North Korea, will fall. Of course assuming he doesn't come up with a plan to make his country better. To survive several more centuries.

North walked around the park, admiring the joy. Two kids ran, chasing each other, playfully. The chased tripped and fell. " _Min-Hoa, Yi-Junga, be careful_! _You don't need anymore bruises_!" The mother helped the teary eyed child get back on his feet. " _You're both so careless_." The mother smiled the two then motioned for them to go back to playing. The two boys kept running, smiling and laughing. North smiled to himself.

" **North**!" The mentioned turned to the source, Japan. " _What do you want_?" The Japanese frowned. " **Just to give some helpful tips**. **You should let others and I help you to get back on your feet**."

" _I never asked you to_. _Who sent you_? _South_?" Japan shook his head. " **It's just my genuine concern and I**."

" _Are you always this polite_? _If you truly care then please Japan, leave my country_. _I'm not that helpless_!" Japan flinched at the harsh words. " **Come on North, you need the help of others**. **You won't be able to last long without help**."

" _I'll find a way, I don't need you_." Japan frowned at the country " **Come on North, don't be like that**. **You need help**." The communist country scoffed, throwing the Japanese a glare. " _I would feel better if you left, Japan_." Japan sighed but decided better to leave the country alone. " **At least think about it**." Japan walked over to the door and left the country alone. " _Aish_!" The sound of items harshly pushed off of a desk could be heard. The enraged man clenched the clothing above his heart as he fell to the ground. The economy, the many deaths of citizens, and the anger was becoming too much for him to bear. He could feel himself being consumed by darkness. " _Im Yong-Soo_." North Korea called out faintly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italicized/Slanted words = A country speaking in their own language._  
 **Bold words = A country speaking in the language of another country they're speaking to. (i.e. If, let's say, China and Japan were speaking and they both chose to speak in Mandarin, Japan's words would be bolded and China's words would be italicized/slanted.)**  
None of the above = You can assume they are speaking in English.

Hopefully this will help you. I choose to do it this way because I don't know every language. I wanted to show them speaking in their own language. This way was, of course, the easiest route.

* * *

South Korea was taking a walk over to his brother's. He took the steps two at a time. He knocked once at the door. " _Brother, let me in_." The Korean knocked a few more times. " _May I help you sir_?" South Korea turned around. " _Yes, I would like to speak to Im Hyung-Soo_."

" _And you are_?"

" _His brother, Im Yong-Soo_. _Will you please let me in_?" The Korean woman nodded and used her key to unlock the door. " _Thank you_." The woman nodded and left.

South Korea entered the room, it seemingly empty. He searched around longer, seeing what seemed to be an arm. He walked closer and went behind the desk. Multiple items were on the floor but that wasn't what caught his attention. " _Brother_?" South Korea shook the unconscious man. Life slowed down. He screamed. Several men and women came into the room. There was sounds of people rushing and a phone call. Before the country knew it, people were snatching North from his arms and setting him on a stretcher.

Doctors were rushing here and there, doing their best to save Im Hyung-Soo. All the while Im Yong-Soo was standing in the background, a state of shock. The country felt as if he couldn't move or speak. He didn't even notice as tears fell from his eyes and sobs escaping from his lips.

The other Asian countries, Japan, China, Taiwan, Thailand, Hong Kong & Vietnam, being first to hear about the news, stormed into the hospital. The group stood by South, trying to get his attention. "-rea!" He finally heard. "South Korea!" China was the one saying his name. " _What_?"

" **How are you feeling**?"

" _What kind of question is that_?" He glared at the Chinese nation. " **You weren't responding**." South looked down to his feet. " **Come one** , **let's sit**." China had to drag South over to a seat. The other nations stood with him as they waited for information on North Korea.

South Korea had finally fallen asleep later that night. His head resting upon Taiwan's lap. " _Im Yong-Soo_?" China stood. " **I'm Wang Yao** , **a friend of Yong-Sooa**." The doctor nodded. " _We've done what we could_ , _but_ _Im Hyung-Soo is in critical condition_. _For now all we can do is wait for his body to heal itself_." China nodded to the doctor. " **Thank you**." The doctor nodded back then left to take care of other patients

North Korea opened his eyes. An unfamiliar scene in front of his eyes. His eyes jumped from one thing to another. He finally came to the conclusion he was in a hospital. The nation then remembered what had happened. He remembered the pain, physical and emotional. His ears suddenly picked up words. North knew the language was Korean, but he couldn't make out what was being said nor did he care. " _Hyung-Sooa_!" South grabbed onto North, giving him a big hug. " _Be careful_!" South let go of his brother. " _Sorry_. _I'm just so happy you're alive_." North smiled at his brother. The older then went back to hugging his injured brother, carefully.

South Korea laid in a chair next to North Korea, fast asleep. North was left with the thoughts of his mind. After conversing, the other Asian nations left, leaving the brothers alone. North would look around the room, sometimes at his brother. He'd watch as his chest would rise and fall. He then focused on his own. The rise and fall of his chest lessened, getting slower. " _I love you and I will miss you, Im Yong-Soo_." The nation smiled as his last breath left his body. Anyone could tell that even though death had took him that he was happy. Happy that the last person he saw was the one he cared for and loved most, his brother, Im Yong-Soo. The monitor stopped beeping, just a constant sound; it only stopped once doctors had entered the room.

~2 Weeks Later~

 _In Loving Memory of Im Hyung-Soo  
September 9, 1948 - May 28, 2839_

Many countries came to visit. Germany and North Italy, now called Italy, came, knowing the pain of losing a brother. Germany who lost Prussia, and Italy who lost his south half. The dead Korean, Italian, and Prussian laid side-by-side. South Korea, soon to be known as Korea, didn't really know Germany and Italy, but at that funeral and days to come, the trio became closer, became friends. The three helped each other through hard times. Japan, of course, was included, him already being so close to Korea.

"Thank you for coming, Ludwig and Veneziano."

"Of course. I would have come regardless, Yong-Sooa. The death of a brother is very heart breaking."

"Come over to see Germany, Japan, and I anytime you need someone." Italy had spoken in quite a sad tone, similar-but more happy-to the day of South Italy's death. "I am thankful." The two European countries gave a warm smile to the country.

Of course there were some who rejoiced and those who didn't care. For a "threat" was gone. Americans were overjoyed. These mere humans didn't know that these countries had human bodies and human emotions, of course they couldn't. This still, however, made America sad. His citizens, some, were happy for the death of a fallen country. For that was all North Korea was to them, a country. Not a human embodiment of a country who had feelings. The people didn't see North Korea like America did. America was more understanding than his citizens.

"Though your brother and I didn't really get along I must say I am sad to see him go." Korea smiled and gave the country a hug. "That's heart warming. Thank you America."

"Of course dude! Just because he and I didn't get along dosen't mean I'll be an ass!" America gave Korea a smile and Korea gave one back, along with a chuckle.

Days later, Korea worked on taking the land that was his brother's. Others helped him fight of those who tried to take it. Korea eventually won it. He first took down the wall seperating them. Everyone from everywhere were now free to visit the land once known as North Korea.

Korea helped all those who had no home and move them into Kijong-dong, the ghost town, Peace Village. Others helped with this as well. America, Germany, Italy, and the Asian countries. They all worked together and made Korea a wonderful place.


End file.
